Children are sometimes allowed to draw on a wall of a house with real drawing tools, but these drawings are often difficult to erase and may even require the wall to be repainted. Certain Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) allow a user to draw on a touch screen using a pen, but this is not suitable for entertaining younger children.